


no need to rush (but hey, i love you)

by kitkatfics (miniekooki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto is so dramatic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I love him, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniekooki/pseuds/kitkatfics
Summary: A party and a not-so-drunken confession.(Bokuto Koutarou can count on one hand the number of times he had been a coward and he refuses tonight to be one of those times.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bokuto Week 2020





	no need to rush (but hey, i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> \- inspired from "Pagtingin" MV by Ben&Ben  
> \- Again, this is unplanned but I found out about BokutoWeek2020 and oh well.  
> \- I finished this in three sittings HEY HEY HEY  
> \- I haven't finished the manga (only 80 chapters left or so!) but my amazing new beta reader [mavi](https://twitter.com/kurokenmyotp?s=09) helped me out a lot on infos and technical errors OMG GURL YOU'RE AWESOME OKAY, I LOVE YOU WORKING AND TALKING WITH YOU <333
> 
> \- i only wrote this to accompany this [art](https://twitter.com/tsukkiwithluv/status/1306736726623178752?s=19)  
> \- the shortest fic I've ever posted lmao this was fun; had to physically restrain myself to keep from writing any longer.

There is only one thing you need to know about Bokuto Koutarou—he's a selfish man.

Sure, most people would say he's a complete muscle head who only knows how to make everything about him (yeah, let's get that out of the way; you _were_ waiting for that, weren't you?), and while that is inherently true, it barely scratches the surface of how self-centered he could be.

Not that he's proud of that, mind you. He's been actively trying to change, give him some slack.

So, yeah, there's some great character development here and there, some arc or two, but he hasn't really changed much, has he? After all, he still agreed to go to this stupid college party (which he would have enjoyed any other time, if it weren't for the fact that this is Haiba Lev and Yaku Morisuke’s poorly-disguised attempt at rounding every available close acquaintance from their volleyball spring tournament). 

It _is_ fun, to be honest. There are barely 50 people here, but everyone knows everyone. There are no cheap drinks and no drugs, no deafening shitty music, no dirty grinding on the dance floor (Koutarou catches Nishinoya doing a body wave with Hinata and changes his mind about the last part). Really, it's probably as good as a college party could get.

But get this: Koutarou hadn't meant to attend at all. It took one name— _One! Like he isn't the ultimate social butterfly!_ —and, okay, a bribe of free lunch from Kuroo to convince him otherwise.

"Hey, Bokuto-san, what are you doing out here?" Tsukishima says, standing beside him on the porch. He's holding a red cup on one hand, the other tucked inside the pocket of his jeans.

Koutarou shoots him a sidelong glance. Just a few yards away from them, Sugawara and Sawamura are helping Kiyoko, Ennoshita, and Yachi grill meat. This is more like a barbecue party with Karasuno than anything, he thinks, with the exception of a few drunk idiots. "I'm surprised you're initiating a conversation right now, especially with me."

"You think so lowly of yourself, Bokuto-san. I'm sure you can hold one basic conversation," he deadpans.

Barking out a laugh, Bokuto slaps Tsukishima in the back, ignoring his junior's wince. "Okay, that's a good one, Tsukki! I missed that snark of yours, so lighten up!"

"Clearly you haven't been looking in the mirror, or you'll know you look worse. Aren't you supposed to be competing with Tanaka-senpai in drinking matches?"

"Me?" He leans his elbows against the wooden railings. "Pass. Besides, you're going to perform later, right? I want to be sober for that."

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow like Koutarou just said something dirty. "Whatever. Akaashi-san is looking for you. He said to tell you he knows you're hiding from him, by the way." He holds up a hand when Koutarou opens his mouth. "Don't. Deal with it yourself. I still have to drive Tadashi home and I don't want a headache tonight."

"What a bitch," Koutarou grumbles under his breath as Tsukishima walks away. He doesn't even know whom the insult is for.

So.

This is probably his cue to be honest with himself.

He is a selfish man. He went here for a purely self-indulgent reason.

He's going to confess to someone. Tonight. No buts. This is most likely the last gathering he would ever attend in a long time, so before tonight ends, he has to decide who gets to stay in his life.

One might think he's being dramatic (he is, but let him have his moment), except he isn't exactly being superficial this time, not when he has to choose only very limited people to keep contact with between studying for college and playing for Ali Roma, an Italian professional team in Italy Serie A who recently offered him a spot. He has tunnel vision when he wants to achieve something, so it would be helpful to figure out the exact names of those he will make time for.

Yeah, he sounds fucking extra and he is not ashamed.

Koutarou heads back inside the house before he could change his mind, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans in an attempt to look casual. He looks pretty convincing, if he does say so himself. He is the epitome of casual and energy.

He bumps into a few people, exchanges some quick pleasantries. It becomes a blur to him, especially when he has a single thought in his mind as his eyes sweep the room and—

There.

Akaashi Keiji.

_Does he have to look so good?_

Koutarou considers backing out. After all, Akaashi hasn't—oh wait, never mind. _That's_ definitely eye contact. Akaashi looks unamused. Shit.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The exuberant greeting falls off his lips as easily as breathing. He couldn't help the wide smile threatening to split his face as he barrels through Akaashi's personal space, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "How are we doing, Akaashi?"

Akaashi huffs and shifts so Koutarou wouldn't crush the camera around his neck. Koutarou loosens his grip, but doesn't let go. Right, Akaashi picked up photography as a hobby after high school, and Koutarou doesn't remember the last time he saw his friend without that expensive thing. "You're late."

"Am not. I've been here before they started grilling meat."

"So you're just avoiding me." Akaashi is doing that intense staring thing. Koutarou has the urge to hide somewhere, preferably where his blush wouldn't be as noticeable, but he settles for pulling away.

"I'm not. I was just busy! You know I know almost everyone here, I have to say hi!"

"Aren't I one of those _everyone?_ " he says, crossing his arms. He doesn't look particularly mad. If anything, he looks like a grumpy marshmallow. Koutarou wants to wrap him in his arms and tell him that there's no way he—

 _Getting sidetracked there, you moron._ Alright. Noted. Ugh.

Koutarou pulls his ultimate move, which is pouting. "Hey, Akaashi, stop being mean to me. I'm here now! Treat your elder some respect!"

"If I hadn't told Tsukishima—"

"Are you really going to fight me? We haven't hung out together in so long!" 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says, close to seething. It's an amazing feat to sound so aggravated and look calm at the same time. "Is something the matter? You haven't been returning my calls and messages."

Koutarou squints. "Oi, that was _one_ time. I was taking a shit! You didn't call back so I thought it wasn't important!"

"It wasn't."

"Then why complain at all?"

"No reason." Hesitation flashes in Akaashi's eyes, but it disappears as soon as he blinks. How can some people turn off their emotions at will like that and why is Koutarou not one of them? "It just wasn't like you to let it slide like that."

. . . Okay, so maybe Koutarou _has_ been avoiding Akaashi these past few weeks. But he's busy! And, um, feelings! He has to deal with feelings!

Clicking his tongue, Koutarou playfully wags his finger in front of Akaashi's face. "Wrong, my dear friend. I am a busy man." And just like that, Koutarou is reminded why he decided to talk to him in the first place. "Speaking of, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

". . . drink."

"I'm sorry?"

Koutarou shakes his head, already turning away. "I said I'm getting a drink first." The artificial red and blue lights are making Akaashi look extra good tonight and it's hard to think straight. He needs some alcohol to survive this.

He swipes a random blue cup from the large table pushed against the wall and fills it halfway with what seems to be a fruit punch. A few guys from Shiratorizawa are engaged in a deep conversation nearby. Any other day, Koutarou would be over in a flash, unabashedly inviting himself into their topic.

 _First things first,_ he thinks, downing the drink in one big gulp. He would totally take vodka for more effect, but he has to make it back to his apartment in one piece before 1 AM, unfortunately.

Heaving a steadying breath, he disposes his cup and walks back to where he left Akaashi, relieved that he didn't wander away. Not like Akaashi ever does anyway.

Koutarou gives himself some mental pep talk as he crosses the distance between them. Akaashi has his back to him, attention diverted as Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yamamoto, and Konoha set up their instruments.

Like a movie, everything slows down. Koutarou hears the pumping in his ears, feels the sweat in his palms. It's _ridiculous_. It's just Akaashi. Why is he nervous? For God's sake, Koutarou's body is betraying him! Maybe it's better to abort the mission? Or pass it off as a joke? Knowing Akaashi, he wouldn't believe Koutarou anyway, thinking that he's an idiot for—

Akaashi meets his eyes.

_Oh, yeah, I'm an idiot._

Like a movie, the band strikes the first notes of a love song.

Koutarou opens his mouth.

Akaashi looks away, arm already poised to take a video of the performance. Koutarou is torn between relief and frustration, but at least it's not the end yet, right? He could wait until Tsukishima and the others finished the performance!

Somebody wraps an arm around Akaashi's waist and who the _fuck_ is that guy and why is Akaashi letting him get away with that shit—Akaashi _does not_ let just anybody touch him like that what the fuck is happening oh shit oh no _what . . ._

It's hard to tell whether Koutarou is the one who freezes in his track or Akaashi just starts moving. Still, pain seizes his throat, clawing at him like it had never before. 

The scene is almost beautiful. Akaashi filming and swaying with the beat because of that damn obscure side character. Koutarou doesn't know who that asshole is, and he doesn't _want_ to. He's more curious about _what role he is playing in Akaashi's life_ and _how long has this been happening_ and _why hasn’t he been informed of this_ rather than knowing an insignificant name.

(But it isn't so insignificant anymore if Akaashi is comfortable with that physical contact, is it?)

Well, shit, because that hurts like hell.

And like a fucking idiot, Koutarou turns away from the truth dancing right in front of his eyes.

His exit isn't as theatrical as what's supposed to be Bokuto Koutarou's Standard™, with the bodies pressing against him as he pushes his way out of the party. He thinks the song is a very good one, if it keeps everyone enthralled and pumped at the same time. He would have to congratulate his juniors sometime, would have to apologize for missing it and—

He stumbles his way to his car, not even managing to climb inside before his knees give out from under him and he has to lean against the hood and disassociates like a _moron._

This sucks. This _really_ sucks.

Koutarou soon realizes, between the fifth and eleventh deep breath, that it had been a stupid move to walk out like that. That is definitely not a Bokuto Move. Bokuto does _not_ run away like a coward.

But he did. One of the reasons why Akaashi Keiji is not good for his health.

He would have to leave soon, Koutarou knows. He couldn't possibly face his friend again after that. He would just have to give a flamboyant excuse that would either leave people so confused or disbelieving that they wouldn't ask for details.

He would have to leave soon, but he had hoped it wouldn't be like this. He is a selfish man, but he knows his limits. Sometimes.

"I thought you were getting a drink." Koutarou flinches from his position on the hood of his car.

Akaashi still looks beautiful in the dark, with only the moon and some distant lights casting shadows on his face. It's unfair. "I did."

"Why are you out here? I was waiting for you." Akaashi sits beside him like it's where he's always meant to be. Koutarou wants to cry just a little bit.

"I came back. You seemed busy so I went here."

Silence. Koutarou swallows the lump in his throat, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something Bokuto-like, such as _who's that guy wrapping his arm possessively on your waist_ and _why didn't you mind?_

"You want to tell me something, Bokuto-san," Akaashi says. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving," he admits. "The country, you know."

"I do."

"And I would like to—wait, you do?"

Nodding, Akaashi stares up at the sky. Koutarou makes full use of this opportunity and studies every feature of his friend's side profile. "It's not hard to get wind of news about you. More importantly, why are you only telling me this now?" 

Koutarou clenches his fist, not liking the way Akaashi's gaze makes him feel. Weak. Vulnerable. "Because I officially accepted the offer just a while ago."

"Is that why you have been avoiding me?"

"I'm not—"

"Yes, you are. You tell me you're busy with college, but then I'll see you post pictures in social media hanging out with your friends." Akaashi tilts his head in curiosity, face void of hurt or disappointment. He's like a walking weather report; neutral and strictly factual. "Did I do something wrong? Are you cutting ties with me now?"

"Quite the opposite," Koutarou says, slumping. Fuck lying his way out of this. Akaashi will be able to tell anyway. Besides, he doesn't want to hide it anymore. He'll do what he's always been good at—being selfish. "I was actually planning to . . . ask you out tonight, because, well, I thought you were single and—" _I don't think I can live without you "_ —I really like you." _I love you. I love you since forever, goddammit._

" _Were_ single? I still am."

"What? But who's that ass with you during the song?"

Is that a smirk on Akaashi's face? Yes, yes it is. That should be illegal, Koutarou thinks. One of these days, he would have to write a policy that prevents Akaashi from doing things to his heart.

Dread fills Koutarou, swiftly followed by embarrassment. What a good way to sound casual, Bokuto. Real smooth.

"I see the reason you ran away was because you were jealous." Akaashi hums, looking thoughtful. "He's one of my classmates in college. I invited him because he wanted to meet Kageyama; he's a huge fan. My classmate is straight, by the way."

"Well, how am I supposed to know _that,_ Akaashi—"

"Also, you're very stupid, Bokuto-san. I've liked you since high school."

"I know, it's not like I wanted to—what."

Akaashi blinks at him, a lazy lopsided smile tugging at his lips and _holy shit_ it looks like the moment when Koutarou falls in love. "Yeah, took you long enough to confess."

Koutarou blinks, face heating up. "Why didn't _you_?"

A shrug. "You're my senpai. You should do it." Mirth dances behind his eyes. "Also, I'm an introvert at heart. I will not confront you about feelings first."

"I'm so embarrassed!" Koutarou says in that booming voice of his. He buries his face in his hands. "I can't believe this. This is so stupid. I worked myself up for absolutely no reason!"

"You're very dramatic like that, Bokuto-san. I'm not surprised."

"You're so mean." Koutarou forces himself to look at Akaashi even when he feels like his heart is being squeezed and his eyes are blinking back tears. "You're so mean, Akaashi." _I love you, please stay by my side._

Akaashi returns his gaze like he could read the underlying words Koutarou keeps hidden beneath his whining. Koutarou couldn't believe he missed this—it's so obvious Akaashi likes him back! From the freaking start! "This is the part where we kiss, you know."

Pause. Reverse. Play. "Well, um, I. . ." Koutarou takes a deep breath, letting the tension leave his body. If he's blushing even redder than before, nobody calls him out. "Okay." Fuck taking slow, right? Years of pining stops right _here._

"Okay?"

He meets Akaashi's eyes with a confident grin. "Yeah, let's kiss."

And they did.

* * *

(They live happily ever after. They are trying a long distance relationship, and Koutarou goes back to Japan every few months just to see his boyfriend. Eventually, he finishes his contract and moves in with Keiji. A few years later, after they got married abroad, they adopted two little girls, and everyone else let them be.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- personally, i think this is a mess, but it's a cute mess, so I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT  
> \- my first time writing a haikyuu fic HEY HEY HEY tell me what you think!  
> \- scream at [me](https://twitter.com/sskkbitch?s=09)  
> \- I NOW ACCEPT WRITING COMMISSIONS, PLEASE MESSAGE ME I'M BROKE.


End file.
